Special mistletoe Christmas kiss
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Ichigo plans on having her first Christmas kiss under the mistletoe with Aoyama, will she get it? But when Kisshu learns what a mistletoe is, he wants a kiss under it with his Koneko-chan.


**This is what happens when you mix a cold+Christmas songs+Christmas movies together. I've been sick and feeling like crap, so to get cheerful I've been watching a lot of Christmas stuff. Even though Christmas isn't here, but who cares? Get into the Christmas spirit early! It's fun. *Eating candy cane* That's right, I still have candy canes from last year. As you all know, I sadly don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I wonder if Santa...*Pulls out Christmas wish list***

* * *

><p>It was a ordinary day for are green haired alien, Kisshu, as he drift away into a sweet dreamland of none other, his kitten. He was in his favorite tree near the house of the very kitten his dreams were about. Before his dream could get to the best part, the thing he steals as many times as he can, the one thing he looks forward to stealing, the kiss. His sweet dream got interrupted by snow falling from the tree branch he was hiding under. "GAH!" He yelled, only to get a mouth full of icy cold snow. "M-M-MY T-T-TONGUE!" He viciously started rubbing his now icicle tongue in hopes of heating it up, but what he failed to notice was the fact after yelling so much not only did his sweet dreams get interrupted, a certain kitten also awoke. Not very happy by the looks of it either, as she seemed to rip open her bedroom window.<p>

"KISSHU!" The said kitten screamed fiercely, he wasn't the only one having delicious dreams. She was also dreaming of kisses with her long time crush. No not Kisshu, although he wished it was, but it was with Masaya or some of you know as 'Aoyama-kun'. She was about to get that kiss under the mistletoe, one of the most romantic things ever, or so she thinks. "Hi Koneko-chan, beautiful day ne? Not as beautiful as you though." Kisshu winked at her, acting like nothing even happened. The wink and compliment brought a bright Christmas red blush to his kitten's cheeks, who was this kitten? Ichigo, of course. His very own Christmas kitty, though he wasn't exactly sure what Christmas was. "Go away, Kisshu! You're not going to mess up my Christmas eve and mistletoe plan!" Ichigo quickly covered her mouth, not wanting this annoying alien to know about her plan. You see, Ichigo has this plan to make that dream of hers come true. Get Masaya under a mistletoe at the biggest Christmas tree in Tokyo park at 12:00.a.m. That way, her first Christmas kiss would be even more special with all the shining lights, snow and Christmas love.

Kisshu watched as his kitten's anger seemed to die down, because now she had more of a dazed, dreamy look in her eyes along with a goofy looking smile. "Um...Koneko-chan? You in there?" Coming closer to the strawberry Mew, Kisshu waved his hand in front of her face but not even that worked. "Ah, you must be daydreaming about me. How about I make those dreams reality." He whispered seductively into her ear, snapping Ichigo immediately out of her fantasy. "Ew, no! Go away, pervert!" Ichigo slammed her window shut angrily, mumbling something which sounded like 'Perv' and 'Stupid'.

Now Ichigo couldn't get away from him that fast, not without his morning kiss.

He teleported into the unexpected cat-girl's room. What he saw made his cheeks make Ichigo's hair scream with jealousy. Because, well, she only had her underwear and bra on. Yeah, she had been changing when he uninvitedly came into her room. Kisshu swore he could see heaven lights shining down, hear the bells and whistles singing. _Thank you, god! _Kisshu thought dreamily.

Kisshu's cheeks were definitely not the only ones looking like Rudolph's nose. Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw anything in reach at her drooling admirer. "GET OUT!" With another shoe to the head, Kisshu teleported out. Just when Ichigo thought he was gone, the sneaky little devil literally appeared out of thin air next to his kitty-cat. Giving her a quick sweet kiss on the lips, he licked his own then winked yet again at her. "See you soon, Koneko-chan!" He said cheerfully, leaving for real this time. "Ugh, that stupid alien! That's it, no more kisses from him! Only Aoyama-kun, now I just have to get that mistletoe..." Ichigo let a small smile creep it's way onto her as she thought about her dream kiss. Yes, it's gonna be perfect! She was going to make sure of it, no alien is messing this up. Or so she thinks...

* * *

><p>Kisshu floated happily through the park after kissing his sweet kitten. Without warning, he suddenly felt sticks and twigs jabbing into his arms and legs. Realizing he was in a tree, he coughed up some kind of gold fluffy looking thing. Actually, they were tinsel Christmas garlands. Did he know? Not at all.<p>

Pulling himself out, he glared at the tree a little before gazing with awe. It had all kinds of those fluffy things a.k.a tinsel Christmas garlands, gold, red, green, white. Big and small balls were sparkling with glitter, those balls were beautiful Christmas ornaments. Something Kisshu has never seen before, he even saw what looked like angels hanging with those weird things humans called 'trumpets'. What the heck was something like this doing here anyway? Why would humans put pretty stuff like that on a tree? This was to strange. Another thing came to his mind, something he heard his Koneko-chan say. Mistletoe. What was that? His kitten must know, but after their encounter he knew better than to try talking with her now. Oh well, he can totally find out himself! Right?

_First, I need to find one...but what exactly does it look like? _He noticed two humans, male and female, walking towards the decorated tree. He swiftly hid himself, hiding behind the said tree. He watched as the man pulled something from his coats pocket and lift it above his and hers head. Kisshu heard the woman giggle as she kissed the man. Before the two could leave, the man pouted. "Hey, where'd the mistletoe go?" Apparently, while the two were kissing, the mistletoe disappeared out of the mans hand without either noticing. "We'll get another one." The woman said, still happy from the kiss. "Okay, but it's still odd..." As the two left, Kisshu gazed at the mistletoe he snatched easily.

_Does this thing hold some kind of power over females? _He thought amazed. _Maybe I should ask Pai, he should be able to help... _With that thought, he teleported.

* * *

><p>"Pai! Yo, Pai! Paaaaaaaaaai!" Kisshu had teleported into the place he, Pai and Taruto called home. Which was their ship. "Hush, I'm here." Pai said unemotionally, though there was a faint hint of annoyance. "What's this?" Kisshu asked eagerly, showing what he thought was some sort of mind controlling device. "That's a mistletoe. It's more commonly found growing as a parasitic plant. Humans use it as Christmas decorations." Pai answered with one raised eyebrow. Why would Kisshu care to know about mistletoe? Unless he knew what earthlings did with them, then Pai was sure Kisshu would try something with the Mew leader.<p>

"What kind of powers does this thing possess over females?" Okay, so maybe he didn't. That was now very clear to see since Kisshu had an question mark floating above his head while his face looked more chibi like. Pai could feel the sweat drop falling but kept his face blank.

"It has no such power. According to Norse mythology Baldur, the god of peace was shot and killed by an arrow made of mistletoe. After the other gods saved his bacon and brought him back to life Frigga, the goddess of love, transformed mistletoe into a symbol of love and peace. Thus, everyone who passes under it must receive a kiss." Pai didn't like the evil smirk, slowly but surely, making it's way onto Kisshu's face. "I see. One more question, what's Christmas?"

"To celebrate the birth of Christ, also the time of giving. Those you love, you'd give them things such as gifts." Pai finished slowly...to give too people you love. Maybe he could...NO! He shouldn't think of something so...so...unimportant.

"Thanks for the help, Pai! Oh by the way, why not get your own mistletoe and pay a visit to dolphin-girl." With a chuckle, Kisshu teleported before Pai could scold him.

"Like I'd ever..." He wanted to finish that sentence but for some odd reason, or maybe the flip in his heart, he couldn't. Him? Kissing the green Mew? The thought made his heart do another back flip, but he pushed the feeling aside. He had better things to do.

* * *

><p>"Aoyama-kun...where are you?" Ichigo whispered sadly. She had it all set and ready. The Christmas lights were all on, the mistletoe was right above her head, now the only thing missing was someone to kiss. By that I mean, Aoyama. She had told him to meet her in Tokyo park at 11:40.p.m. It was now 11:52.p.m. Where was he? She was worried that maybe something happened when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Ichigo? Hi, it's Masaya...I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to make it..."_

"O-oh, that's okay..."

_"I have to stay with my family, they wouldn't let me leave."_

"I understand. Um, Merry Christmas Aoyama-kun. Bye..." Her voice nearly cracked at the last part. As Ichigo put her cell phone back into her pocket, she felt her eyes water.

"Why so sad, Koneko-chan?" A sly voice blew close to her ear. She turned to face the voice she knew all to well, ready to slap him for earlier that day. But she was to slow as Kisshu grabbed hold of her hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Happy to see me?" He smirked.

"You wish! Now let me go!" Ichigo tried getting out of his strong arms, now feeling the other make it's way around her. What she didn't count on was the sudden gust of icy air, causing her cat side to cuddle into Kisshu's chest. Not that he minded, in fact he loved the feeling of her small body against his well toned chest. He embraced her gently, lovingly. "Comfortable, Koneko-chan?" He asked softly. "Nya!" Ichigo's eyes shot open as she once again tried getting away. "Kisshu let go, someone might see us!" The cat-girl hissed.

"But Ichigo, look up." Ichigo couldn't help but listen, after all he did just say her real name. "Oh no..." She whispered, eyes growing wide. She forgot one little thing, the mistletoe was still there. Hanging above her, and now his head. "I'm saving that kiss for-" The words never left her lips, because everyones favorite alien covered them. At first, she pushed on his chest trying to free herself. But then something funny started bubbling in her stomach, it felt kinda...nice. Her heart began beating faster, her cheeks brighter than all the Christmas lights surrounding them, and the feeling of being...loved. Her cat ears and tail both made their guest appearance as she melted into the kiss. But good things come to an end, at least that's what Kisshu thought when Ichigo's senses came back to her. She broke the kiss while gasping for air. "Y-you...why you...!"

"What time is it, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, his arms still gently embracing her. Ichigo raised her eyebrow at him and kept glaring, she was still mad about the kiss but after checking the time on her pink colored watch, she gasped out, "12:01.a.m."

Kisshu kissed her once more before saying. "Merry Christmas, Koneko-chan." Mistletoe were by far, the best thing ever made.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you? Give me a hug! Anyway, I have an idea for a sequel. It's when Kisshu AND Pai try finding the perfect gifts for their special Mews, with the help of Taruto and Pudding. The two who plan on getting Pai that kiss! Want it? Review please, and Merry early Christmas~!<strong>


End file.
